It has become common to use telephone lines for purposes other than providing communications utilizing conventional telephones. For example, telephone lines are used to provide communication between computers. In many applications, non-telephone and telephone equipment share the same telephone line. For example, security devices, such as burglar alarms, frequently share a common telephone line with telephones in the area protected by the alarms.
It is generally not possible for telephone and non-telephone equipment to operate simultaneously on the same telephone line. For example, should an automatic burglar alarm seize the telephone line, telephones on the same line cannot be used. In many instances, it is not possible for persons wishing to make a telephone call to readily disconnect the non-telephone equipment, especially automated equipment, from a telephone line. This is highly undesirable, paricularly in emergency situations when a critical telephone call must be made.
The present invention alleviates the above-noted problem. The subject telephone interrupter causes equipment sharing a common telephone line to be automatically disconnected from the line when a telephone is to be used. The user may select which equipment is to be automatically disconnected, including other telephones. The subject interrupter may be manufactured at low cost and easily installed. These and other advantages of the subject invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following Best Mode for Carrying Out the Invention together with the drawings.